The present invention concerns a unit plug which is combined with a voltage selector and a fuse supporting device to form a single component.
Known unit plugs of this type have the disadvantage that only a fuse of a particular size and design can be placed into the fuse supporting device. Furthermore, the selection of the voltage is cumbersome because it is necessary to insert a printed circuit board into the voltage selector assigned to the desired voltage in order to make the necessary switching connections.
The present invention provides a unit plug, which is combined with a voltage selector and a fuse supporting device to form one component. This results in an improved design which is easier to use as well as to handle.